Unexpected
by DisneyGirl10
Summary: *Set in Ultimate Alien Finale* After defeating Vilgax and saving the world from Diagon, Ben was ready to take on the universe with his new and improved Omnitrix. But when he meets an old friend he never thought he'd see again, she gives him back what he lost. A smile, a hug, and something more. *Heroes United One-Shot #1*
**Hey guys! So, you're probably wondering what this is. Well, read this and then look at the author's note at the bottom. It'll explain everything.**

 **So, I do NOT own Ben 10 at all. If I did, then I wish I was in it. It's too cool to ignore! But other than that, enjoy!**

* * *

 _Once, there was a boy who discovered a powerful and unique watch on the first night of summer vacation. The watch latched onto his wrist and just like that, it and he were linked together. It was then that he discovered that it was really an alien device that had the capability to let him turn into ten different aliens. What was first thought as a tool to pull pranks and let him have fun, he realized that that kind of power was meant to do good for others. And so, he used that power to help people. With his grandpa and cousin's help, he saved countless lives, on Earth and in space, and used his powers to defeat many evil foes. As he grew up, he realized that power doesn't come from have special abilities or using high tech devices, but from within … only if you have the strength to unleash it._

 _This is the tale of Ben Tennyson and of how he faced something quite … unexpected._

OOO

This was the millionth time Ben looked down at his watch. His brand new watch, given to him by Azmuth himself for his heroic deed. It's only been a few hours since he defeated Vilgax with the combined powers of the Ultimatrix, the sword of Sir George – technically Azmuth's sword – and the power of Diagon, using all that power to change every person on Earth from Esosterica servants to human beings with their own free will.

Even though he was tempted to use the sword's power to wipe out all evil, on Earth and across the entire universe and make it all into his image. The big time savior of mankind.

But he couldn't do it.

 _Not_ against his teachings.

 _Not_ against his own friends.

 _Not_ against what was right.

He still couldn't believe it. He gave up all the power to save the world. Not just because it was the right thing to do. But because he had a nagging feeling in the back of his conscience, telling him that it was wrong to use that kind of power for his own bidding.

For his own selfish desires.

Aside from his friends' pleading to not do it, he walked away to clear his head when he heard that voice. _Her_ voice.

'' _This isn't the way. I know what it's like. To have so much power in the palm of your hands and wanting to use it to end the pain, the suffering, all the wrong doings of the world. But to use that power for selfish reasons –_ that _– that is_ not _the hero's way!_ "

He thought she was wrong. That they were all wrong. He could have used his new found power to end all corruption, war, famine. He could have ended it all, right then and there. But that strong voice kept pulling him back.

" _Don't you see? Even with all that power, all that glory and control … in the end … you'll still be alone. Is that what you really want?_ "

" …" He was too wrapped up in his conflicted thoughts to answer. Was it what he really wanted?

" _If you do this, you will regret it for the rest of your life._ "

He wanted the voice to stop talking. All he wanted was to get that voice out of his head. That is until what it – what _she_ said next.

" _I thought you were different … but I guess I was wrong."_

It wasn't taunting. Nor disgracing. It was … disappointment. Remorse. Of completer and utter sadness. The same sadness someone else had. Not the voice of his own conscience. Nor the voices of his best friend, cousin or girlfriend. It was the voice of a long forgotten friend. One he hadn't seen in years. Maybe even longer.

That voice; soft, calm and comforting, broke the dark roots tugging at him and trapping him under its wicked temptation to use the power. That voice triggered a tidal wave of memories from the past, of all the adventures, all the conflict, all the best moments in his life of what being a true hero is. That voice of his oldest friend made its way into his mind. Because it was the last thing he heard … before he ruined everything.

So, even though he stopped the bad guys and saved the day – even getting condolences from the almighty Azmuth and be given the brand new and improved Omnitrix – it couldn't erase the fact that he heard _her_. After so long, he thought he'd never hear her angelic voice again.

As Gwen and Kevin helped Julie calm down a very ecstatic and jumpy Ship over what was left of the plumber base of Mount Rushmore, Ben leaned on the rocky wall of the balcony – or the remainders of it after his final duel with a Diagon infused Vilgax – and looked out to the starry night sky, wondering the what ifs, what would have been, and what might have been if he went down the wrong path. He zoned out Gwen's scolding of Kevin trying to tie up Ship, Kevin's sarcastic humor of putting Ship on a leash, and Julie's reasoning for them both to settle down and see to reason. Honestly, he could care less about it.

All he did care about was wanting some peace in his life. He was the bearer of the Omnitrix; the most powerful weapon in the universe. He saved the universe bunches of times, and there were times when he messed up big time like willingly giving his watch to his arch nemesis, turning Kevin into a monster three times in his lifetime, and he always made everyone annoyed and upset over his cocky and reckless behavior the moment he became famous.

Just like he told Kevin at Lo Solodad when he was mad on power for the third time, he wished he had his secret identity back. No more press. No more drama. No more putting himself before his friends, his family, his girlfriend. He didn't think being a celebrity would be so hard and demanding. He was always busy, always kicking bad guy and alien butt, and he never had time to himself.

He wished it were like the old days. Back when it was just him, Gwen, Kevin, Julie and …

He sighed, looking down at his shiny green and white watch before looking to the right pocket of his jacket. He thought about it and then decided to reach his hand inside. His fingertips brushed something metallic. He slowly pulled it out and looked down upon it in the palm of his hand. It was an old necklace. A gift from him to her on her 13th birthday. It was meant to always be around her neck, as a reminder of what they shared – of what they lost in the end.

He held on to it, as a keepsake, a good luck charm maybe. But it was only a reminder of a pain that he couldn't get out of him, no matter how hard he tried to erase it from his mind for good; she always stuck to him like glue, permanently etched into his brain, mind and soul. Dramatic, isn't it? But everything about it felt like a drama.

The silver heart, embedded with tiny amethyst and sapphire gems on a shiny silver chain. It stood for care, for friendship … and for love. He pushed off the wall, clutching that necklace as he gritted his teeth and his eyes shut tightly.

"What I would give to take it all back … What I would give to see you again …" He sighed sadly. "I just wish you were here."

"So you have wished it … " a whisper said. He gasped silently. " … so shall it be." He held onto that necklace for dear life. His ears must be playing a trick on him. Or it was probably Kevin trying to pull a nasty trick on him again.

"Hey, that's still mine, you know." She scolded him, pointing at the trinket in his gripping hand, his knuckles turning a pale shade of white. But that voice – that same voice – made him stop squeezing and his eyes snapped open. It was then he dared to look behind him, but he couldn't. He was frozen in place. He heard soft footsteps coming closer, the sound messing with his ears again and then two long, soft arms wrapped from behind him and around his waist, hugging him. He felt himself lose his footing but she was the only thing that kept him standing. "Whoa! Easy there. There won't be any falling on my watch."

He almost laughed at that, that is, if he could. Right now, he was just glad that he felt that soft, warm comfort he secretly missed. He stayed silent.

"Well, I expected a greeting. Or a simple 'hello' would have sufficed." She feigned annoyance. It was then that the air started growing thick with long awaited confrontation. He heard her sigh exasperatedly. "See, this is the part where you say something." Still nothing. How could he? Ben was still in a state of complete and total shock. She sighed louder. "Aw, come on! I cam all this way here just to see an old friend and this is what I get? A silent knight?"

Ben gasped again. Did he hear her correctly?

She smiled knowingly. "Oh-ho yes! I saw everything. And honestly, after everything I witnessed, I was quite surprised." Ben tensed up. Whenever she did catch him doing something, it always never ended up good. But then she started giggling. "I have never see you hit Vilgax that hard before! Ha! Squid face was totally asking for it." She remarked. Ben let out a long sigh of relief, not knowing he was keeping it in there due to the suspense. Then came the big time spoiler.

"But never before have I've seen you this mute before. _Ever_. I never thought I'd see the day that all mighty Ben 10 was too mute to say a word. Especially not to a girl. It's kinda amusing really." The moment she said that, her teasing voice in his ear made him change his demeanor. Now, he was positive that this was real and not a silly trick. And so, he smirked evilly.

"Is that so?" He grabbed her wrists, tugged them off him and he pulled on her arms quick enough for her to fall forward past him but he was fast enough to catch her the same way she caught him. She let out a startled gasp as her back hit his chest and he chuckled. "And here I thought, you still believed in me. I'm better than that, you know that!" He spoke confidently.

She smiled. "You know I do." She turned around in his hold, making his arms wrap around her waist as they stood face to face. He saw that she looked the same the last time he saw her. Dark brown curly loose hair, black jacket over red shirt, jeans, black sneakers and her golden heart necklace. Her brown eyes clashed with his green eyes. He grinned down at her. Some things never change. "How have you been?" His face looked serious. "Good. You?"

"Eh, more or less." She shrugged. He chuckled again when felt her hand on his; the one holding the necklace. _Her_ necklace. "I still can't believe you kept it. I just thought you would throw it away someday." It was at that moment that his hand went to hold hers, trapping the necklace between their palms. She looked down to see it.

"Never. It's way too valuable." She looked up at him and raised a curious brow.

"Oh really? And what am I to you?" He warmly smiled, making her feel good about what his answer.

"Irreplaceable."

"That's what I was hoping you would say." He smirked mischievously at her before he hoisted her up and twirled them both around, so out of character but it still made them both laugh. Her arms wrapped around his as his arms went around her waist securely and they held on to each other, not wanting to let the other go like they had before. She sighed peacefully, burying her face in the crook where his shoulder and neck met, breathing in his scent. It made her relax. Whereas her smell made him believe that it was all real even more.

"I heard you." He felt her get closer to him and he squeezed her tighter. "Right when I was about to do what Vilgax tempted me to do, right when I was gonna do it, I heard your voice. I thought it was my conscience. But the more I listened to it speak, it started to sound like you. I thought I was losing the last bit of my sanity there until I realized it."

"It was me." He was taken back. He pulled back to face her and her face looked serious. "The moment I came back, I saw your temptation. I sensed you were drawing closer to the darkness. So, of course, I had to step in and help you see reason. Besides, someone had to save your sorry butt sooner or later. Why not now?" He shook his head, smiling, knowing she of all people had to have done that. She always stood by him, through thick and thin, ever since they were little kids. And she still did. It was like nothing changed. It was still the same. And he wanted to keep it that way.

"Thank you." She just nodded. "Listen." He took her hands in his. "I'm sorry." She looked startled. "I'm sorry for what happened, all those years ago. I said some things I shouldn't have said and I made you feel like it was all your fault."

"Ben, I – " He cut her off.

"No, let me finish." And she did. "I did things I regret and I put you through all this mayhem and chaos and the wreck that is my life. And I can't tell you how angry and infuriating it makes me to not be able to tell you that before. I broke your heart. And for that, I – I am so sorry. I know that I can't take it back. And I – I understand … if you don't ever forgive me." He spoke with such compassion, regret, hurt and guilt in his words that it shook her to her core. It made her sprout tears. She warmly smiled. Then, she hugged him tighter than before. "I – I don't understand. I thought you'd be pissed at me!"

"No. I just … you have no idea … how many times I thought … of what would happen if we did meet again. I just never thought … it would be like this. And now," she pulled back to have her free hand caress his cheek, "I can't ever hate you. You're still my friend. We'll always be friends." A tear leaked out down her cheek so he brushed it away and caressed her cheek in return. "Best friends."

He was hoping she would say that.

"So, you _do_ forgive me?"

"Of course I do, stupid." She teased him. He laughed an actual heartfelt laugh in the whole night and so, he spun her around again as they embraced one another. "Oh Ben. I've missed you!"

"I missed you too." Then, he remembered his watch. "Oh, I almost forgot!" He showed her his brand new Omnitrix and she whistled, loving the new look when he put her old necklace in her hand, closing it with her fingertips. She raised a brow at him. "Keep it. After all, it is still yours."

"You sure?"

"Yep!" She smiled appreciating it before putting it in her jacket pocket. "So, where _have_ you been? The last time I saw you, you said you had to leave immediately. But, you didn't say _where_ exactly." She remembered that, and of what else she came back to do.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. You see, something happened and I had to leave home to work on something … _very_ important. It's kept me busy so much that I haven't been able to travel much until just now when I was able to get away without getting caught. Which reminds me," she pulled out something shiny from her jacket's pocket. She grabbed his hand and put it in his palm. He looked down to see a silver charm bracelet with only one charm on it. It was the Omnitrix symbol. "This is for you."

"What for?"

"Besides being a gift from your BFF," he rolled his eyes at that, "this will help us stay connected. When the time comes, I'll come back for you."

"Why? What's going on?"

"Nothing too bad, Just … as a precaution." He raised his brow at her. "It's nothing, I promise. But you better promise me you'll keep that on you at all times." He nodded. "Okay." She then moved slowly like she was dizzy and Ben held her up. "Whoa! Okay, that signals the time for me to go."

"Go? Right now? But you just got back! Don't you want to see Gwen? Kevin? Or Julie and Ship?"

"Of course I do! But, it's really urgent I return. Or else, they'll know I left without their approval."

"Whose approval? Who are they? Please, tell me what's going on!" He urgently spoke. He was her BFF, after all. So, he had a right to know what the heck went on in his best friend's life nowadays.

"Trust me, you'll know everything you want to know! I promise! But, I really have to go!" So, as Ben knew she had to go, he gave her one last hug. She hugged back just as desperate and caring, both not wanting this to be it. And it wasn't. "This is good-bye, for now at least. Trust me, you'll see me again sooner than you think."

"I better."

They pulled apart just as they heard three voices and a yelping Galvin pup. Ben turned to see his friends coming back his way when he turned to see that she was gone. Just like always.

Yet, he smiled. He heard her. He saw her. And soon, he would see her again. Though, not in the way he imagined it would be.

"See you soon … Ge." He said her nickname he gave her before walking back to his team, his charm bracelet put on his watch free hand, secretly hidden under the green cuff of his jacket.

* * *

 **So, what was that exactly? I may edit this later.**

 **Well, I got this idea a while ago about doing one shots on some of my favorite shows of all time. So, here's the plan:**

 **I want to do one-shots on 7 categories. If you saw my latest update on my profile, you know. If not, then look and then read this. These one shots are connected but they'll all be separate since they're all still different and cover different things. The main ones I wanna do are Ben 10 (already), Winx Club, Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Redakai: Conquer the Kairu, Star Wars Rebels, Yu-Gi-Oh! and Disney.**

 **The titles of these one shots are based off of what being a hero is and what it stands for. I want each one to represent a specific hero. To me, unexpected for Ben means he always has one trick up his sleeve. He always surprises us and does something, well, unexpected! I'll do different ones for the rest. I want to do this all week, hopefully, that'll work. And they may be long like this one so sorry for that!**

 **In the end, I will reveal something big in the last one shot but I bet you'll know what it is. Also, my OC which is just fictional me is in this too. Also, these one shots and stuff are sort of related to Cyber Chase but at the same time it's something else. I can't explain it. But this is new, different, fresh plus improved since the first time I did a crossover of this sorts.**

 **Anyway, if you've read this, fave, follow, review and spread the word. Sorry for this sudden post. I may be like that from now on, always unexpected. ;)**

 **So, until next time, bye guys!**


End file.
